Surprise Surprise
by Mellux
Summary: Edward throw his sphagettis at Bella, it was the plan ; and Tadaa.... Alice saves the day ! All Human ! Review


**I thought I could write one one-shot.**

**One-shot – surprise surprise.**

It was lunch time and I was walking towards cafeteria when my best friend Alice reached me.

"Hi Bella." She said happily….like always. I wish I could be that happy all the time.

"Alice, " I sighed, I was having a really bad day. In the morning I slept in and my car broke down. Nice, I should say.

"What's wrong today with our little Bellsie?"my another best friend and Alice's brother Emmett asked me when he and his girlfriend and also my friend approached us.

"What? Wrong? With me? Hah! Are you kidding me? I'm as good as I can ever be." Wow I have never reached that high on my personal sarcasm list.

"Umm, yeah…" Emmett didn't sound convinced. It don't think anybody else didn't believe me also.

"Ok, Bella. We know that lately you have been, umm little, umm, disturbed." Rosalie started.

I snorted "Yeah, I have no idea what you are talking about." Please believe me, please believe me…..

"Sure you don't. How long you have had your LITTLE crush on Edward Cullen?" This time Jasper asked it. Hmm, I didn't notice that he had join our little group.

"Since……ugh, since forever?" Now all my day are ruined. Perfect, just perfect.

"Please, could we drop that topic? I'm starving." I said and started walking again towards the cafeteria.

Once the lunch was over our gang started to walk again. We had a free lesion.

We were going to throw away our trash when somebody accidentally throwed spaghettis at me. All my front side was covered with spaghettis and souse.

I looked up frozed where I stood, it was him and he didn't even see me. I'm not surprised, that's quite normal that he and the other people don't see me. I mean, I'm just plane old Bella, but he is THE Edward Cullen, the coolest and most gorgeous boy at our school AND he plays at band and sings and play soccer. Is there somebody more perfect in this world? No!

"Umm…" Emmett looked me. He knew that better not to piss me off, but what I could do to schools most popular guy?

Alice looked me with evil glint in her eyes and grabbed my hand, Rose followed us to girls bathroom.

"Alice, what the heck are you doing?" I asked, but I already know what she was doing.

"Well, Bella, you can't look like this to the end of school, so you have to change." She said like that was the most obvious thing in the world. I just could go home.

"Rose, go get that pink bow from my locker." Alice said to Rose and Rose took off toward the lockers.

Alice continued tragging me to the girls bathroom. Finally we were there and my hand hurts, a lot. Damn, Alice could be small but she is freakishly strong.

Alice took her emergency make up kit from her bag and started to do me make up.

"Alice, I just need to change clothes not to have some make up session."

"Bella, don't mess with me right now. I give you to choose: this or shopping with me 3 days straight." Hmm, why I don't need to think twice?

"Alice, do what you gotta to." I don't like it, but I don't need 3 day shopping trip.

Alice straightened my hair and gave me my smoky eyes. During that Rose had come back with pink box.

That box contained black skinny jeans, black and neon pink Baby Phats, and neon pink tank top. At least I don't have to wear heals.

"Ow, Alice seriously you don't have to pull my hair out."I said when she tried to fix my hear, what have gone a little messy because I pulled my top on.

"Oh, hush, crybaby. It's all because Edward, he was the one who got you all Spaghetti and stuff." Yeah, Alice has a point. It's all his fault that I have to go throw that and I will show him, do I love him or not!

"You know, I will show him some respect. He just throwed me with spaghetti and then walked away, like anything happened." I was beyond angry now, I was furious.

"You are right, you should show him."Alice said and she looked happy. What the hell? She should say something 'Bella, don't let your anger get to you, you know what will happen' or ' Bella, he's not even worth it. Hey wanna go shopping?'

"Umm, I am. I mean should I?" that was weird.

"Yeah, go." Alice packed me up.

I run away from bathroom, towards our biology class. The class before us were still in, so that meant that even the break haven't begun. Great, now I have to wait. Waiting isn't good thing, because then I will have change to think and thinking will never do good, mostly. And I started pacing, what will I say to him?

The bell ringed and kids ran out of class. And some of our class kids started to come here. They all give me look what other meant 'what a whore, does she think that she's cool, I'm so much better than she is.' Or 'she's hot, who she is, is she new? She kinda looks like Bella Swan, but she will never wear something like that.'

Finally Edward came but when he saw me he stopped. I walked to him and stopped exactly under his nose.

"You!" I said, he had smirk on his face. Did he even know who I am?

"Hey Bella" he said causally.

"Hey Bella? Hey Bellaa? You know my name? shit, forget that. What I meant is YOU THROW SPAGHETTI ALL OVER ME AND THEN JUST WALK AWAY??????" he didn't even say sorry.

"Looking good. You're hot when you look furious." He said, still smirking.

"Shut up you fool! You listen to me! You will apologize or you will regret it and hard!" wow, he said I'm hot. Wait is he flirting with me? no way!!!

"ok then, I'm sorry, Bella." He said. Hah, like I would believe that.

"Yeah, right, you're not sorry."

"Ok, I didn't mean it, I'm not sorry, I liked the way you looked, and wow, let's not talk about how you look right now." God, be strong Bella.

Now we were at guys locker room alone, I have no idea how we get here.

"What the hell Cullen? Who we ended in here?" that was strange I didn't even notice.

"Umm, I don't know? Let's use our change. " is he flirting with me? No, he wouldn't I'm just old Bella, who nobody knows.

"yeah, right, do something with you." he had no idea what he was doing to me. If he would take step closer to me I would snap. I have to get away from here….

"Bella, you don't have to pretend that you don't like me, I know you have wanted me a while." He said and take 3 steps toward me now we were face to face and he put his hands to my waist and pulled me close.

"E-Edward, please could you just stop. I don't like you, you are cocky…"Yeah , I don't like him, yeah, like somebody will believe that.

Suddenly I felt something and opened my eyes. He was kissing me. Edward Cullen was kissing me. Uh my god, and not some sweet way. That's too much to bare.

I could feel him, every part of him. He kept kissing me fiercely. Ok, if he want to play dirty I can play dirt too. Only when I forgot that who he is, that he is the most popular guy…..ok, that's not helping.

I pushed him to wall and pressed myself to him so he could feel every part of me too. He stopped…

"Edward?"I asked .

"Wow, shit, wow, cool….."he muttered and rolled us over so he was on top.

"hmm, I like when guy takes the lead." I tried to snap him off this. That helped.

He just stared me open mouthed. Hah, he should see his face.

"Bella….you…hot….wow….mine…"He muttered again and attacked me with his lips.

"Edward, umm, yours? I can't to this, I have to say one thing, I love you."I whispered so I barely could hear myself but surprisingly he could.

"Bella, I love you too, always have, I just didn't have any balls to say this out loud. "he said and kissed me but I couldn't move. He loved me. Edward freaking Cullen loved me!!!! I kissed him with all force I had.

"Shit, we're at school. Alice! Alice will kill me!" I realized. Great, that's what I need.

"Bella, wait." He said when I started walking away.

I turned around and we were face to face again.

"I, umm, ok, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked blushing. Who, wait blushing?

"I would love to, but Alice, really, we should go."

"she wouldn't, believe me." He said, grinning and grabbed my waist.

"why?" was my short answer but he didn't answer.

We reached Alice and the others at Emmett's jeep. And they were shocked but in pleasant way.

"Hey guys" I said, shyly.

"Bella? Edward?" Emmett asked, he was now the only one who looked confused, the others looked happy.

"Thank you Alice. You have no idea how happy you have made me."Edward said and gave me hug.

"why are you thanking Alice. Alice, what did you do?" I asked, Emmett looked curious too.

"umm, Bella, promise you won't freak out." Rosalie said, she know how easily I could freak. I didn't response.

"ok, that lunch thing and all was just a trick. I, of course, insisted that bathroom thing, because I wanted you to look good when you both will confess your love."Alice said nearly doing her happy dance.

"You tricked them and didn't tell me? Rosie? I'm disappointed that you thought you couldn't trust me." Emmett said, he really looked sad, that's not normal.

"Aw, babe, you know I still love you. but you also know that you can't resist you little sister's puppy face." Rosalie stated. She was right, though, Emmett couldn't resist my puppy face.

"You tricked me? That was just a trap? You throwed me with spaghettis just to make it work and Alice, you gave me make up, just to make me look good. Well that's so you." I muttered the last part.

"uups?" the group said. I looked to Edward, he didn't say uups.

"oh, no, love, I'm not going to say it because I'm not really sorry." Edward said with his cute grin.

"yeah, I will show you…." I said and started to race him….


End file.
